Diaries of Frost
by xXx Jack Frost xXx
Summary: Hey it's Jack here, and here are my little, 'online diaries' for you guys. Have fun reading. And I think it's called messaging. . . I dunno. But message me your questions. I'll be happy to hear them. Bye snowflakes. 3 Jack
1. Diary entry 1: Believers

Dear Snowflakes,

It's Jack here, and I decided to tell you about my day. Well sort of. Now I'm still getting used to all of this stuff, a computer I think? I dunno, it's Tooth's and she's letting me use it. It's kinda odd thought. It has stickers of teeth on the top. I thought since most of my believers have access to the 'world wide web', I thought to my self, "Hey, i should join them. And see what this stuff is." And so far. It's so hard! Tooth types really, really fast, and I'm so slow at this. She's somehow using all of her fingers and she isn't even looking at the little buttons! This stuff is SO hard to work with! I can't even set it up on the world-wide web without her help. Enough said, I so far hate typing.

My day! That's right my day! Okay, so recently, I have forgotten that I have believers. It's so hard having so many believers. Okay such as, today I was hanging out in other people's houses, seeing stuff, and things like that. Then I decided to go hang out at this one house I like. Really fancy, and good utilities. I roam around and it looks like no ones home. Then I hear a song play, and it was annoying at first. It was all like, ". . . Hey I just met you! And this is crazy! But here's my number! So call me maybe!. . ." At first I'm thinking. What? Her number? Like prison number? Her favorite number? Call? I thought you write? And send mail. But then it starts to get catchy, and I put my staff down and I started to dance.

Then i find myself singing to the common parts that I've memorized. So I'm here having a good time, and never did I notice the preteen staring at me with her jaw dropped. I suddenly froze. Crap. You see? You see what this gets me in to? Then she starts cussing and threatens me with the police.

Well, now you see. Having believers isn't so fun all the time. And when I'm absolutely sure they don't believe, and I say something stupid, they end up hearing me, and they're all freaked out! Man it just gets to me. And then the kangaroo laughs at me. It's not cool. Not cool at all.

Okay, so I told you a bit about what happened today. And things like that. . . oh, and I've gotten at least, I dunno, three restraining orders in the past month. It's hard being famous I can tell you that. Well, I've gotta fly. Bye snowflakes and I'll write you soon!

~Jack


	2. Diary entry 2: Ground Hogs

Dear Snowflakes,

Okay, okay, First of all I wanna start with my progress on this 'computer'. Tooth is giving me lessons, and I'm learning how to type faster. So the faster I type, the less tired I get, and the more I'll write! Thank you Tooth!

Also, some lovely little lady on FanFiction, took time out of her day to help me correct my knowledge. Okay, do any of you guys remember my first entry? I was talking about believers, and that one creepy girl who was watching me. . . well, that song, I was dancing to, yea, ". . . Hey I just met you! And this is crazy! But here's my number! So call me maybe!. . ." Well, a lovely lady here told me the song was called "Call me maybe" And that it was popular to most teens these days. Well just to let you guys know, the only cool song I like is an old classical, called, "Christmas Classics Jack Frost Song".

Tooth was showing it to me on this website called 'You Tube'. It was quite interesting if you ask me. So I was viewing all the different mini movies. ANd then I saw this song! I watched it over and over and over again! It's very clever you know.

Okay so now I wanna start a topic with you guys. This one is going to be about my work. And this so-called 'Early Spring'. Well if you haven't noticed, that animal in the ground can't tell you squat about the seasons! My and him, we're close. I scare him (Or try to scare him) each and every year, when that day comes along. So that way I get six more beautiful weeks of winter! But this year, oh man on that day, I guess my shadow didn't scare him! Because he stayed out! And so I guess he told everyone in the world, "Early spring!"

Well, I have been flustered by this, assumption, so I made it snow almost everywhere I go! And I've been to many places! So I'm sorry if your more of a Bunny kinda guy, where you absolutely HATE snow, but I'm having my fun right now. And Mother N. doesn't seem to mind that much. Yeah, yeah, I know, I'll have to pack up soon, and leave untill next season. But hey! Enjoy me while I'm here!

Oh and speaking of the ground hog, why does _it _have a holiday, and not ME? I create Winter! All the other Holidays get recognized. Well, maybe not the Summer spirit. . . But anyways, I don't understand what's so great about him! His predictions aren't always correct! Look at this year for example! It's up to the seasons whether it's Early Spring or not. So sorry ground hog, but he's _not _on my friends list. At the moment. . .

Hey Snowflakes. . . sorry i kinda let out my emotions. . . I wasn't really supposed to do that. This is for snowballs and fun times. But I had it on my mind. . . I promise I'll write a better happier one soon! Maybe today if something awesome happens. . .

Well, bye Snowflakes. Write you soon.

_Jack Frost_


	3. Diary entry 3: Eggs

Dear snowflakes,

Jack here, again, Okay so my recently published entry wasn't the most funnest, but hey, I did it. Now this one, oh boy do I have a story. This was originally supposed to be Entry two, but I got carried away with the whole, 'Ground Hog' situation. Well, enough said, here's my newest story, and it's about eggs!

Okay, so today i was really board, and while Jamie, and everyone else way busy, i had nothing, like NOTHING to do. So, I decided to bug Bunny. And here's the exciting part. Okay so normally, I can't get into his warren, but I did! And I sneaked past him, and all those little walking eggs. I was so happy! Then Bunny found me. And other things happened.

Okay, so he found me, sadly, and then he decided, that, "You've messed with me for the last time, Frost." And he started to spaz out, throwing egg bombs at me! I currently look like a rainbow threw up on me. So then after I left his warren, I sat down on the ground next to Jamie's house. I sat there, for who knows how long, and then, Jamie and his family left. I cautiously entered his house, once i scoped the area, and it was empty I sat down on their couch and chilled.

Then i feel a lump in the pocket of my jacket. And you won't believe how happy i was! It. . . was an egg! I don't think you guys are as excited as I am! But it was the easter Bunny's egg, from Easter Island! Like dude! That's a big accomplishment! I have never done that before! Oh and I did eat some chocolate from his fridge too. You know, hard work fixes up such an appetite. Just saying.

Okay, so i decided to hang out with the egg and see what it does. So I'm Jamie's house, in their kitchen, right. Well, this egg was more boring than I thought. It just stood there. And it didn't do anything. I thought it was supposed to be magic, but it was like someone drained all the magic out of it.

So I've sat here, yelling at the thing that's supposed to be able to walk, talk, and do cool tricks. Instead it just sits there. Then after, I dunno, like an hour, I pick it up and toss it into the air. Then I guess my grip on it wasn't strong enough, because it slipped out of my hands, and splattered all over the floor.

Now, Easter Island eggs, then don't break and show egg yolk. No, if they break, I think they show some sort of, candy, or rainbow sand stuff. Well, then I realized, this might not be an Easter Island egg. And I might have taken it from his fridge. And I might have had a dumb moment, for an hour. . .

Well! Enough said, and I was pretty disappointed. I mean, I thought I did something amazing! Stealing an Easter Island egg is such an accomplishment! For me. I mean it's hard getting into Bunny's warren in the first place. So um, yea, I mean the whole, 'Egg incident' is in my past now! I mean, had better things to do than sit around with an egg and see what it does. But who can blame me? Right?

Well, Anyways, before I end this entry, I wanted to add something. Now this is about the, 'Oh so magical Winter Solstice' thing, well, I just wanted to say, that I totally forgot about it. And I'm getting a lot of replys about it too. Well, to be honest, I never really thought about it as a holiday. I mean, I understand it's special and all, but I make it cold, and create snow days all the time. But I guess the start of my season _could _be somewhat important. But most people, and I'm not complaining, say that they dislike Winter. Because they get sick, and get runny noses. Then they stay inside, wanting it to be Spring.

Now, I'm not hating at all, because I have some really good, and personal, believers, who love me, but hate Winter. So it's cool. I'm just saying. . . well, I don't really know where I was going with that. But please don't write a comment saying how Winter is awesome and all, I know that for a fact. But if you _really _want to, who am I to stop ya!

Well snowflakes, it's that time of the entry. The goodbye, see you soon, hasta la vista, and more exotic ways to say, I'm leaving now. . .

Have an amazing day, and don't stop believing!

_Jack Frost _


	4. Diary entry 4: Under the weather :(

Dear Snowflakes,

Hey guys. I'm sorry that I posted two entry's in one day. You might be all like, "Jack, how are you sorry?" Well, I honestly don't know. I wanted to be all happy and stuff. I am, it's just. I kinda got the flu. And I'm dead serious. I feel sick, and horrible. And I thought you guys should know that. Now I am going to write these. And Tooth instructed me to stay with her for the rest of the week, so that's what I'm going to do.

I don't quite know how I got sick, but this morning, I was flying over Virginia, causing 30* degrees weather, and I gt really dizzy. Ten my eyes hurt really bad, and it's hard to concentrate. Then my back starts to hurt, and my legs become noodles. I felt horrible. My ears were popping, and I had a horrible headache. But the worst part is, when I'm sick, or feel really bad, my powers act up in a way. i can't control the Winter weather as well. Last time I got really sick, I caused a few blizzards here and there. But please know, that if it's extremely cold, today, or within this week. Or if it snows, it's my sickness getting to me.

Now this entry is fairly short, because it's just letting you guys know how I'm feeling. It's nothing to be worried about, I'm positive. But, I am getting better. I'm staying with Tooth, and she's going to teach me a bunch of cool tricks, and we're just going to hang out. Now she has to collect teeth and all, or no, she instructs her helpers to get the teeth. So she's pretty busy. On that note, I'll be with baby tooth too.

Also Snowflakes, Spring is just around the corner. Bunny is getting Ready for Easter, and my snow and Winter fun, will soon be gone. Now, I'll continue to write these, but Once Spring is here, I dunno what I'll be doing. I'm probably just going to hang out with Jamie, and my other personal believer friends. So um, yea. This was really short, and I apologize for that. I'll be writing a longer, and better entry tomorrow, I promise.

_Jack Frost_


	5. Diary entry 5: Dairy Queen

Dear Snowflakes,

Hey I know it's been cold, and it snowed in several places today. Sorry if you're not a very cold kinda person. But I did some pretty cool stuff today. Tooth decided to take the day off, and leave Baby Tooth in charge. So we hung out and had so much fun. I did sneeze a few times and cause a quick cold front. But besides that, me and Tooth went to a lot of places!

Someone commented on here about drinking a lot of fluids. And well, I did. Maybe not the best for you guys, but after I drank it, I felt amazing. h I forgot to tell you about it, did I? Well, Tooth took me to Dairy Queen. And it was my first time there. Then we forgot. We're guardians. So we had to get Jamie, who I had made sick sadly. :( So he didn't go to school.

Then me and Tooth showed up at his house and we took him to Dairy Queen. Once we got our drinks, we took him to go get some soup. And with me, you know kinda sick, and him sick too. Well, I felt really bad taking him out in the freezing cold when he's sick. So not only did we wrap him in a bunch of warm layers, but right after we made him soup we put him to bed.

He wanted us to stay, so we did. But it was really warm in his house, and I was becoming 42* degrees. I was staring to heat up. For all of you who don't know, I'm normally between 20* and 37* degrees, so 42* degrees was kinda warm for me. Well, I left Tooth with Jamie, and I stepped outside.

And I wanted to occupy myself untill I felt cold enough to go back inside. Well, I started to blow some bubbles with some extra bubble stuff left out by Soph. And to my surprise, they froze! It was so cool! So I kept doing that for a while, then when i finally got cold enough, I went back inside.

Then I forgot I had my frosty from Dairy Queen. So I sipped on that for a while. Then Tooth came out of Jamie's room, and closed his bedroom door. She had said she put him to bed, and told him we were going. So we left. Sadly. I was having fun at Jamie's house. All the nice comfy furniture, without having to find teeth lost in the sides of the cushions. No offense to Tooth.

Well, we left Jamie, and flew home. Well, to Tooth's home. It was nice there. So me and Tooth sat and I showed her the bubble trick. She was amazed, and she wanted to try. But, she couldn't freeze stuff, so it didn't quite work for her. Sad to say. But we played some games, and told a few jokes and riddles. And I remembered a few from a book I saw in Jamie's bedroom. I flipped to the middle, end, and I saw the riddles. I'm going to tell them to you! Because Tooth really enjoyed them. Her's weren't as good as mine though. ;)

My riddles:

1) What has roots as nobody sees,

Is taller than trees,

Up, up it goes,

And yet never grows?

2)Voiceless it cries,

Wingless flutters,

Toothless bites,

Mouthless mutters.

3)A box without hinges, key, or lid,

Yet golden treasure inside is hid,

Okay, well, those were my riddles. So have fun, and the answers will be answering them in my next entry. Have fun and stay warm Snowflakes.

_Jack Frost_


	6. Diary entry 6: ice skating

Dear Snowflakes,

Hey guess what? This chapter was typed on Jamie's phone! This is so cool! But all the little button, and the touch screen is so weird. And I don't like how when I want to spell or write out a word, it just decides to replace it with another! That's do not fair! I should be able to pick my own words, right? Anyways I think so. That person giving me different words in Jamie's phone is starting to bug me. I mean how is it even doing that?!

Enough said about that. I have another tale to tell. But before I start, I know I know, you guys can't wait any longer. Well here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for! The big finally! The ending to three amazing lines! I think. . . And the brain to the teaser! Here are . . . Wait! Do you guys even know what it is? Why I'm so excited? Well last entry I gave you three hard well, I think they're hard riddles. And only one person told me they're ideas! I really don't care that much. But I am about to post the answers! And I'm going to put the riddle up again for your viewing as well. Well let the 1st Jack Frost riddles of the century games of awesome. . . Begin! Well. . . Let's begin reading the answers!

Riddles:

1) What has roots as nobody sees,

Is taller than trees,

Up, up it goes,

And yet never grows?

2)Voiceless it cries,

Wingless flutters,

Toothless bites,

Mouthless mutters.

3)A box without hinges, key, or lid,

Yet golden treasure inside is hid,

Well I hope you thought well, because here are the answers.

Answer to:

What has roots as nobody sees,

Is taller than trees,

Up, up it goes,

And yet never grows?

Answer: the mountains

Answer to:

Voiceless it cries,

Wingless flutters,

Toothless bites,

Mouthless mutters.

Answer: the wind

Answer to:

A box without hinges, key, or lid,

Yet golden treasure inside is hid,

Answer: an egg

Well! Hope you thought they were fun, and of you guys like, I'll post some more riddles. . . Oh and to have an interactive thing with you guys, how about I make a contest! Yeah! "Jack Frost's riddles contest"

Okay that's so going to happen! And I'll get tooth, bunny, sandy and north to write a riddle too! This will be so fun! Okay now I've seen some people do things like, "I'll post the information at the end" so uh, I guess I'll be like you guys and try that. See how that works.

But first let me tell you about what happened today. Okay so I've been feeling better, and now I just have a sore throat and a bit of a sneeze. Well besides that, I got bunny to stop working on Easter! I told him he just works too much, and his fur is turning whiter. As in, he's getting older. Ad bunny kept on saying how, "Grr Jack Frost! I'm a white and gray bunny! In supposed to be whose! I'm not getting olda! You don't think north keeps on gettin olda

and olda?" it was kinda funny how he said olda instead of older. His australian accent really messes up his grammar.

But he loosened up in the end and we went ice skating. Now, I would normally go I've skating after my incident. But bunny insisted. He hadn't been out in a long time. Because he was actually having fun. We skated for a while and I made sure the ice was thick enough for the both of us. Then guess who we saw? Jamie and Soph. it was around the time they got out of school, and I guess they saw us.

Bunny looked surprised at first, not knowing what to do. Then Sophie skated up to him and hugged him. He of course, referred to her as, "little ankle bitter" and then he loosened up once again. Jamie was really good at skating, and surprisingly better than bunny. Heck, Sohp was better than bunny. But they stayed with him. Making sure he didn't get his fur stick to the ice if he fell. I was just worried the ice wouldn't break. That would be horrible. Even more so if bunny fell and broke the ice.

I kept on thinking and freezing, and sneezing. Then jamie and Sophie had to go. So we went too. I had an awesome time and bunny lightened up for the first time in a very long time. We told jokes and had a lot of fun. I soon told him about you guys. And he thought it was weird for me to talk to you guys. But hey, I kept on talking and then he said he might write something. But with Easter coming up, it might be a while until he writes. And with those bug furry paws of his, well, it'll take him even longer to learn how to type on the computer.

Well snowflakes, I gotta fly and give bunny his typing lessons. Who knew I'd ever be teaching bunny something! I hope it'll be cool though. Eel enough said, I've gotta go do you know hat for who knows how long. (until he quits I bet) T.T (One of Jamie's friends taught me how to do that face! Cool right!)

Jack Frost


	7. Diary Entry 7: I'm a fail and CANNOLI

Dear Snowflakes,

I'm a fail. Just slap me across the head. I'm sooooo sorry I hadn't written you guys in, like forever. I've been super busy. Mother N. wouldn't let me make it snow, or get cold for a while, so I was under house arrest for what seemed like forever. I joined a forum, which I'm kinda obsessed with right now. It's super fun! And I helped Bunny with Easter Eggs. I was so bored, I forgot to write. Then Tooth took away the laptop for some important business. I swear, I'm so sorry. And I decided to upload this on the first day of Spring for a special reason.

Spring is here! So uh, yeah, that's why. I've also been really busy packing up the snowflakes in some and most areas. And I've been hanging out at North's place. But I was walking around, and someone had come up to me, whom I guess was a believer. And they had said, "Your, Jack Frost? The Jack Frost? Can I ask you something?" And I was all like, "Sure Kid." And she asked me what I'm going to do about Spring kicking me out untill next winter. I held back a laugh, and looked at her. "It's Spring's turn, sadly. But next Winter, will be amazing!" Then I told her I had to go, and so I left.

And you wouldn't believe how many kids decided to wear shorts! I mean seriously! The first day of winter and they all come outside like it's in the middle of Summer! I of course was starting to sweat in my hoodie, so for the rest of the Day I was at North's house, having snow fights with th elves. It turned out to be a fun first day of Spring after all.

And again guys, so sorry about my delay. I haven't been really trying to write too, to be honest. I kinda forgot for a while, untill I saw a few new comments, or reply. So Then I took the laptop and started writing this. Also, you can blame Bunny. He did a lot of stuff. And normally it is his fault. So, blame him.

Okay, It's the day before Easter, and Bunny has worked so hard, I made him a card. It's really cool and in big letters it says,

**HAPPY DAY BEFORE EASTER BUNNY! GET WELL SOON!**

I worked really hard on the card, and it took me a lot of time out of my day. LIke, 15 minutes. Do you know how many snowflakes I could have made in that time? A lot. But I ended up giving it to Bunny. He was happy of some sort, then he told me to leave before I ruined something. I did as he said, but I was pretty offended. That was mean. I don't wreck everything I touch.

I mean really, I think he over reacted just a bit. Anyways, I left and met up with Tooth, whom was saying, "When Spring comes, so many kids lose their teeth, sports and all..." She kept going on and on, so I just nodded my head and left. Then I went to North and he was in a very intense game of scrabble with Sandy. I stayed and watched, but then I started to fall asleep. Probably from Sandy, but you know, I ignored the fact that I was half asleep. So I stayed and continued to watch. After a few hours, they had played like, two games and they didn't tell me. North was clapping, because he won or something. Then I woke up and left.

It was around 5:00 by then, and I was SO bored! I went almost everywhere, I saw a girl with pink hair, and she was in Paris, 'sight seeing'. It was so cool! I tagged along, and saw the Eiffel Tower, and we ate some really cool French food. I think it was called a cannolli. I really don't know, but it tasted so good! I don't even know if it was French! Even though we were in France, and I figured it was some sort of French food, but it could be foreign or something. Like America! We have so many foreign foods, and American foods too. So, I really didn't know what type of food it was.

I didn't want to be all racist, and call it French, or German. Because, that's really mean to the food. You know, like calling an oreo ugh, I don't want to be racist! Nevermind... It's mean. And I don't want to be mean to any of you guys. Everyone is cool, and equal! No one is better than others! Promise!

Okay, well, a sorry post kinda turned into a French food post. Well, I hope you guys understand why I haven't posted in a while. I' sorry, and I hope you all understand. I will TRY and post on Easter. If Bunny doesn't kill me first for doing something. Because I'm pretty sure I will do something tomorrow to bug him. Well, enough said! Bye you guys! Love you.

_Jack Frost_


	8. Diary entry 8: Why I can't have sugar

Dear Snowflakes,

Hey! I was bored, and someone said to watch 'Rise of the Donuts' on youtube. Well, I did. And it was so cool! I loved it, and the person who played me, was so handsome! Am I really that cute? Ya know, I think I am. Anyways, while I was watching it, I asked North for a donut. Ya know, to get in the mood. Well, North brought me a donut, and I started eating it. It did taste like a mini cake, thing.

I think my favorite part was with me and Peter arguing, and also when Pitch had 'quit' being in the Guardian club. Well, I',m going to stop talking about this, for everyone who hasn't seen it. And, if you have seen it, then kootos for you! But if you haven't, then go watch it on youtube! It's: Rise of the Donuts

Someone also had said something about, 'Don't Bug Bunny.' Well, I just wanted to say, I don't normally bug him around this time of year. And if I accidentally do something to bug him, then he'll beat the crap out of me, and still make Easter look amazing. Bunny is capable of a lot of things, and I honsetly don't try and bug him. It's really hard since I normally always bug him. But, I've really tried my hardest not to. And I'm struggling. But, Tooth and North are determind to keep me far away from Bunny as possible.

Okay, now that you know that, I also wanted to say I've currently been making polymer clay charms. Sophie's mom had bought her some clay, and when I was vistitng, me and her made some charms. Sophie was really creative. We both made some Eggs for Bunny, and we put decorations on them. Sophie was really excited fro Easter, and she was literally jumping around saying, "Bunny! Hop, hop, hop!" It was cute, and funny at the same time. Sophie made Bunny an easter bunny charm with some eggs. Now, it wasn't the best creation, but it was really cute on how hooked she was. I made an egg on a chain, and it was hooked to a mini version of my staff I had made. It's really cool. Its my staff, and it looks so realalistic! Then on the end of the hooked part, there was an egg.

I really liked it, and then before I left, Sophie's mom cooked it the oven for me. Well, she thought Sophie had made it. But, it was mine. Then of course, I left. I went to North's place, because I love his cookies. Well, when I got there, there were elves everywhere offering me cookies. I couldn't have possibly not have taken them, so I ate like a billion cookies! They tasted so good, and I got really hyper. I started jumping around, and smiling really big! I was really happy, and it was really fun! The cookies tasted sooo good! And I had asked what North had put into them. He said sugar.

Sugar. SUGAR! Oh my mother nature it was so good! I just kept eating more and more, then I started to run around. I ran into yettis, and toys. I was having so much fun! Then, I accidentally ran into a huge wall of toys. They all fell down and most of them broke. I was laughing really hard on the ground, but then North came up behind me, and he starred at me. He was soooooo mad! He told me I couldn't come to his house unless it was extremely important. And, that I was banned from eating any more suagr. :(

Well, besides that, I've been doing nothing at all. I'm quite a boring person when Winter's not around. But sometimes, I'm most exciting when Winter's not around. Either way, I didn't do much. So, thats basically all I wanted to say. Oh! And that my last post was two days before Easter, instead of the day before Easter. So, that's why I wrote this. For Easter purposses. I kept thinking yesterday was today, and today was tomorrow. So, yeah. Bye Snowflakes, and I'll write you tomorrow!

_Jack Frost_


	9. Diary entry 9: Easter

Dear Snowflakes,

Happy easter! Okay snowflakes, I've been really busy and bored. So, this is really short, I'm so sorry. I know it's posted late as well. It's just, I've been busy with Jamie and Sophie, then I've also been with Sandy, Bunny, North, and Tooth... Life was really busy and long today.

This is short because I've been busy and I'm tired. But I promised I would write you guys, so here I am! Now, what happened today was quite weird. I was with my friend Cat, {She is one of the music spirits} and we were hanging out in the park. It was around 11:00 am, and we were looking for Easter eggs. She so happened to find ALL of the eggs in the park, so i didn't get any candy. And if you know her, she loves Candy, and won't ever share. Lucky for me, she was feeling generous, and gave me a chocolate bar.

Later, after we said our goodbyes, I left and went to Tooth's house. Luckely she wasn't that busy and we hung out for a while. And Tooth so happened to have a ton of Candy! So me and her ate Candy for a while and I started to get really hyper, you know, like with the sugar rush I had at North's a few day's ago? Well i was having another one and I remembered how good Candy, and chocolate, and SUGAR tasted!

Well I freaked out and bugged everyone for the rest of the day. The End.

I finished early, because I'm tired, and I wanna sleep. Not in the mood to type. Plus I promised you guys so I technically have to put something up. Sorry that this chapter is really short, and sloppy. But well, you know why.

Happy Easter you guys, I mean it. I hoped you all had a wonderful easter, and did a bunch of cool stuff. Because, I didn't do that much. Well, I did a lot, I'm just too lazy to type it all. Lets just say I had an exhausting day and I'm tired. And this was a really bad chapter. God sorry you guys. Happy Easter. Love you Snowflakes. Bye.

_Jack Frost_


	10. Diary entry 10: Summer heat & Ice cream

Dear Snowflakes,

Whoa, this Summer heat has been getting to me. I'm so sorry for not writing to you guys sooner. I was recently up in Maine, and I caused a beautiful 56 degrees weather over there one day. But then guess what happened. No wind. No wind at all. So, I was having a good old time, making it cold finally, in this summer heat thank Manny, and all of a sudden, while I'm trying to fly toward the pole, the wind goes in the _other _direction, and it takes me to a different state down south. So I have absolutely no idea where I am, and it's scorching hot. I look around, and suddenly the heat is getting to me. Beads of sweat are forming on my forehead as I walk, trying to find a place where there's wind. Sweat. It's so hot, I'm _sweating. _What, what is this? Like, some witch craft or something? I don't sweat! I freeze stuff! Why, why am I sweating all of a sudden? The heat never gets to me where I'm sweating! I think I seriously think the Summer spirit saw me, and just wanted to tease me no thanks to my beautiful completion. *grins*

So I'm walking and flying here and there when the wind picks up, for what seems to be hours, and finally the heat gets to me. And I mean, finally gets to me. I'm thinking _I'm going to make it to North's place and have snowcones forever! _No. No, you wanna know what really happens? I collapse. I groan, and try to make out my surroundings, and sadly, it's too hard. So I just lay there for I don't know, 5, 10 minutes, and finally wind picks up. I'm thinking, _Yes! Off to Jamie's house! _So I command the wind to 'take me home', and the breeze just wakes me up completely from the heat. Like seriously, I can't stand summer. This was horrible.

No later than about 15-25 minutes of super fast flying, I finally make it to Jamie's house. Of course where he is, its even hotter than before. So, I'm leaning on my staff, and yell for Jamie. After two or three calls, he casually walks out of his house like it were a frosty day in Winter.

"What's up?" He asks, licking an ice cream cone. I stare at him with my jaw open.

"Uh hello?" I say, gesturing towards myself. "Winter spirit about to die from heat!"

Jamie only laughs, and helps me inside. He wore a red and white t-shit, and some brown shorts. I stare at him, and wonder if I should lose the hoodie when it's Summer. What do you guys think? We soon, quickly make it into his house, and a blast of cold air hits my face. I smile and let out a long, 'Ahhhhh...' as we went up to his room. Just feeling the cold air, made me feel better. Why I was stupid enough just to stay outside for so long, when I could be having snow cones here, I don't know! Jamie sets me on his bed, and the window is slightly open. His fan is n, along with a plug in fan, with the shade of either cream or white. I really couldn't tell at the time. I was fixed on Jamie's ice cream cone.

"Hey Jamie, where'd you get such a nice looking ice cream cone...?" I ask, and lick my lips wanting to feel the coldness touch them.

Jamie chuckled. "I'll make you a bowl." He said, going downstairs and leaving me in his room. I was so happy to finally be in some cold places for once, ya know? Well, I laid down on his bad, and fixed the fan so the cold air was right on me. I started to fan myself with my shirt, and the door open showing Jamie with a bowl of ice cream piled in it. There was vanilla and strawberry scoops, with a metal spoon. Jamie smiles and hands e the bowl of ice cream. I thankfully take it, and start eating it right away. The cold feeling was so refreshing on my tongue, and I ate it happily. That was basically, the highlight of my day.

Jamie finished his ice cream cone, long before I finished the bowl of ice cream. He watched me with a curious expression on his face, and I chuckled.

"What? Never seen anyone eat ice cream before?" I ask stupidly, licking the spoon of any remainders of the ice cream.

"Jack, you took forever to eat that, yet you ate it fast." Jamie said.

"I'm pretty sure you just said the opposite of what you just said." I said, setting the bowl and spoon down. I smile, and lay down on his bed, taking in the cold breeze flowing through his room.

"It's called a oxiemoron." Jamie replied, getting up and taking the bowl. He headed downstairs, probably to put the bowl away. I got up ad followed him.

"What's that?" I ask, and he just shrugged, seeing his parents were in the room. That just makes me mad, and I start to ramble on about how he shouldn't be embarrassed to talk to me. Jamie rolled his eyes, and started to wash the dish, listening to what I have to say. After I finished talking, Jamie smiled and went up to his room. I followed him, slightly mad he still wouldn't talk.

"Jack, you don't understand..." Jamie started. I hushed him, and put a finger to my lips.

"I think you should keep your voice down, I hear footsteps." I mumble, looking at the door. Jamie laughs, and I laugh with him. We shared a few comments, and Jamie apologized for not speaking to me.

"Ya know kiddo," I start, leaning in closer, so I'm speaking just barely about a whisper, and he can still hear me. "I think they only way you're going to make this up to me, is to get me some more ice cream." I wink at him, and Jamie chuckled, before heading downstairs and getting me an ice cream cone. I thank him, and lick it quietly, savoring every taste.

Okay snowflakes, there you have it. I've been stranded in really hot places, and at Jamie's house eating ice cream. That's why I haven't written you guys in a while. Like, a really long while. So sorry, but I hope to keep them coming more often now. See ya.

_Jack Frost_


End file.
